


Momentary Paradise

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stomach Bulge, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Gaara doesn't plan on running, but feeling Kakashi's hungry gaze, he can't help but give into the need.





	Momentary Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Garra knows that Kakashi is herding him somewhere, but he doesn’t care, lost in the thrill of the hunt and chase.

When Kakashi tackles Gaara, they both crash to the forest floor, lucky that they don’t break their necks, but neither care. Gaara fights against Kakashi’s hold, gets a good hit in before Kakashi decides enough is enough and pins Gaara easily beneath him.

Kakashi’s smile is bloody and sharp when Gaara finally goes limp beneath him. “You shouldn’t have run, Gaara. If you hadn’t maybe I wouldn’t—”

Wrapping his legs around Kakashi’s waist, Gaara arches his back, pressing their erections together. “I want you.”

Kakashi shakes his head, dropping his nose to Gaara’s neck and breathes in the ripe scent of him. “That’s the heat talking. The first one is overwhelming.”

Gaara squirms, needing more than friction, needing to be filled. “No, I want you, Kakashi. Only you.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Kakashi denies, clearly struggling.

“If you really believe that, you wouldn’t have followed me.” Making his choice, Gaara stretches and sinks his teeth into Kakashi’s neck, the material of his mask offering no protecting against the sharp slide of Gaara’s fangs.

Kakashi roars, chakra flaring burning both their clothes away to nothing. Maybe the way that Kakashi’s eyes go huge and red, the way his bones shift to allow more room for the growing fangs in his jaw should have frightened Gaara. Instead it only shoots a possessive thrill through Gaara. “Mine,” Gaara growls.

“Mine,” Kakashi howls in answer as he sink both his fangs and cock into Gaara’s welcoming body. Gaara cries out sharply at the painful pleasure as his untouched body is filled so quickly, Kakashi setting a brutal pace. 

When Kakashi lets go of Gaara’s neck, Gaara shocks him as he flips them, pressing Kakashi’s arms above his head. “N-need you to listen to me. Stay still—let me—” Gaara groans as he bounces on Kakashi’s cock, enjoying the slide of Kakashi’s cock against his swollen prostate, his own cock following the same motion, slapping against his belly and thighs with each roll of his hips.

Kakashi is a ball of coiled tension beneath him, fighting his instincts at Gaara’s request. “Kn-know you don’t b-believe me,” Gaara stutters between clenched teeth. “Know you think that I’d t-take a-anyone.” A hard thrust from Kakashi rips a cry from Gaara’s throat. “Was always you. Before I even presented—” Gaara starts to pant, feeling Kakashi’s knot begin to form. “Only you, Kakashi, only ever you.” The last word is a cross between a howl and a sob as Kakashi’s knot suddenly flairs huge and heavy in him, Gaara’s body milking Kakashi as he joins him in orgasm.

Snarling, Kakashi grabs Gaara’s hips, yanking him down as he thrusts up, ensuring that the knot is set as deep as possible.

Gaara’s hips rolls frantically, the pressure against his prostate drawing his orgasm out until he’s a shuddering mess, the oppressive need that had consumed him lessening for a moment. He splays forward onto Kakashi’s chest, enjoy the way that Kakashi’s arms close around him, holding him as he falls apart.

The next wave of heat hits Gaara just as Kakashi’s knot is starting to shrink, and they both groan as Gaara clenches tight around him. This time Kakashi rolls Gaara onto his back, rutting into him. They lose themselves to the heat after that, the intensity ratcheting increasingly higher until they’re both sore and exhausted, and more than just a little fucked out.

Kakashi leans against a tree, Gaara sitting drained on his lap, sprawled against his chest. They both shudder as Gaara’s body milks Kakashi one last time, ensuring that his balls are well and truly dry. They both groan when Kakashi presses his hand against Gaara’s swollen belly, clearly proud of the visible proof of his claim.

Kakashi slides his hands up and down Gaara’s back, drawing a contented sigh from Gaara.

“Mmmh, I like that,” Gaara breathes. “Never felt this good.” Feeling Kakashi tense beneath him, Gaara calls his sand to him, cocooning them both in darkness. He threads his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, presses a kiss to his lips. “I know you never wanted a—”

“Gaara, stop” Kakashi interrupts. “Before you I never wanted a mate. But the moment I saw you, I knew you would be the one. But I fought it, because you’re Kazekage of the Sand and I’m Kakashi of the Sharingan loyal to Konoha, because you’re so young and deserve better than me.”

“So you made the choice for me.”

“I tried,” Kakashi says. “Tried and clearly failed.”

“You saw me when no one else did. Me, not a monster.”

Kakashi shrugs. “What are all shinobi if not monsters? People feared yours because it’s more visible than most. Come on, let’s get cleaned up and head back before they send out a search party.”

With a huff, Gaara lets the sand fall away, and grimaces when he stands on shaking legs. Seeing Kakashi’s smirk, Gaara growls, “Don’t say a word.”

Kakashi just holds his hands up innocently, enjoying the view as he following behind Gaara to a nearby stream.

Distracted as he is, Kakashi doesn’t notice the tendril of sand until it wraps around his ankle.

Gaara laughs as Kakashi yelps before dropping him into the steam where he rises sputtering. Seeing the look on Kakashi’s face, Gaara tries to dart away, but he’s too slow, Kakashi catching him around the waist and dunking him under the water. They splash and play like Gaara has never done before. 

Gaara knows it won’t last, that reality with all its problems will shatter their little paradise sooner rather than later. But for now, Gaara decides, pressed against Kakashi’s warm chest, he can pretend a little longer.


End file.
